deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Dawn of Justice! Justice League (DCTVU) vs New Avengers (MCU)!
In honor of the upcoming Flash/Arrow crossover and the release of the Civil War trailer, we're bringing you an epic battle of two newly-formed superteams! Justice League! A collection of vigilantes and metahumans dedicated to protecting the world from threats they can't fight alone! New Avengers! The team brought together by Captain America to replace the disbanded Avengers! It's an all-out battle to determine WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!? Justice League (represented by Beast With No Nation) The Leader= A careless billionaire playboy, Oliver Queen lived an entirely careless life until one fateful day when his father's ship sank, killing him and (seemingly) his girlfriend's sister Sara. Shipwrecked with nothing but the clothes on his back and a mysterious book of names given to him by his father, Oliver ended up the island of Lian Yu, where he met Yao Fei, a Chinese general banished to the island, who took Oliver in and protected him from mercenaries working for Edward Fyers. Forced to work for Fyers, Yao sent Oliver to Slade Wilson, an ASIS agent sent to investigate Fyers. Trained by Slade and Yao Fei's daughter Shado, Oliver quickly became a skilled fighter and archer. The trio tried to rescue Yao, who Fyers was using as a scapegoat for an attempt to cripple the Chinese economy, but he was killed before they could do so. After shutting down Fyers plan, Oliver would go on further adventures and do battle with various other foes before being rescued and returned to Starling City. After being rescued, Oliver used his skills to become the Hood, a vigilante focused on targeting those responsible for ruining his city. Despite his efforts to go it alone, Oliver found himself forming a close-knit group in the form of Team Arrow and befriend other heroes like the Flash and the Atom, alongside stop killing, enabling him to become a symbol of hope to the people of Star City. Weapons and Equipment: *'Customized Compound Bow': Oliver's weapon of choice, he's an incredibly skilled shot with it. He can also use it as a melee weapon. (Just suspend your disbelief, Leo.) *'Trick Arrows': Ready for any situation, Oliver has a wide variety of trick arrows. For a list of these arrows, go here. *'Flechette': Oliver also carries flechettes, smaller weapons similar to arrows, for various purposes. He primarily uses tranquilizers, which knock a target out for a decent amount of time, and smoke, which creates a distraction. *'Green Arrow Suit': A superhero is nothing without his outfit. Oliver's suit is equipped with advanced kevlar, protecting him from certain attacks. Abilities: *'Peak Condition': As a vigilante and grizzled survivor, Oliver is at peak physical condition. He's capable of going to toe-to-toe with Ra's Al Ghul, catching an arrow in mid-air, and take down the larger John Diggle with relative ease. His senses are also enhanced, as he was able to anticipate attacks by the Flash. *'Master Archer/Marksman': Well, no duh. Oliver is an incredible shot with any ranged weapon he can get his hands on, and can land just about any shot with deadly accuracy, no matter where he is or what he's doing. He is, obviously, most skilled with a bow. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant': Oliver is, without a doubt, one of the most skilled hand-to-hand fighters in the DCTVU, and his fighting style is a mix of over a half-dozen martial arts, including Karate, Eskrima, and Judo. *'High Intelligence/Skilled Tactician': Oliver has shown himself to be a genius when it comes to detective work and planning, capable of launching devastating assaults on his foes and lead his team through numerous fights. *'Master Acrobat': Oliver can easily run from rooftop-to-rooftop and regularly uses this skill to get the drop on unprepared targets. *'Stealth Master': Oliver's training as an assassin enables him to pull of such feats as disappearing in broad daylight, sneak in and out of heavily guarded building's unprotected, and tail unsuspecting targets for hours. *'High-Tolerance for Pain': Once he commits himself to a goal, no amount of pain can stop Oliver from completing that goal. |-| Femme Fatale= The sister to Sara Lance, the original Black Canary, Laurel Lance ways always destined to have a role in justice. Initially working as a lawyer, Laurel became ADA for Starling City when Sara, who had supposedly died when the Queen's Gambit sank, returned and began working alongside the Arrow. Laurel, initally distrustful of the duo, was won over upon finding out their true identities. After Sara's murder at the hands of Thea Queen, Laurel became the new Black Canary, though she proved to be nowhere near as skilled as her sister at first. After receiving training from numerous individuals, Laurel skills vastly improved, enabling her to properly fight as a member (and technical leader) of Team Arrow. Weapons and Equipment: *'Canary Cry': Created by Cisco Ramon, the Canary Cry is a collar-based weapon that produces a non-lethal sonic wave that is activated by the user's shriek. *'Tactical Tonfa': Laurel's weapon of choice, the tonfa is similar to the one used by the police. Abilities: *'Peak Human Condition': Months of training have put Laurel in peak physical condition. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Laurel's training with Ted Grant and Nyssa Al'Ghul has enabled her to become a far more effective fighter than she once was, enabling her to hold her own with members of the League of Assassins. *'High-Intellect': Laurel, as a lawyer, is incredibly intelligent, and was able to use these skills to piece together clues and figure out every aspect of a potential plan. She was even smart enough to suspect Oliver of being the Hood, and was able to find out that Sara was Black Canary. *'Expert Stick Fighter': With a tonfa as her weapon of choice, Laurel has shown herself to be an incredibly skilled stick fighter, capable of holding her own against a variety of skilled opponents. |-| The Quick One= Barry Allen was only a child when his mother was murdered by a mysterious yellow blur, and his father was sent to jail for the crime. Barry was adopted by Joe West, an officer for the Central City police department, and quickly fell in love with his daughter Iris. Fascinated with science, Barry became a forensic expert for the police, while continuing to investigate strange activity on the side. One night, Barry returned to his lab and was struck by lightning created by the STAR Labs particle accelerator exploding, sending him into a year-long coma. When Barry awoke, he was under the care of Dr. Harrison Wells, a pariah after the explosion, and his assistants Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. Discovering he had super-speed, Barry began using his newfound gifts to take down other metahumans, protect the people of Central City, and most importantly, find his mother's killer. (This is S2 Flash, I just don't feel like writing in all of S1's time-travel lunacy.) Equipment: *'Flash suit': Designed by S.T.A.R Labs, the Flash suit is designed to resist heat and abrasion, alongside resisting other elements such as cold. It's also built to keep S.T.A.R Labs informed of Barry's condition both through numerous monitors built into the suit and earpieces designed to resemble lightning bolts. Powers and Abilities: *'Genius-Level Intellect': Barry is an incredibly gifted forensic scientist and thinker, capable of forming accurate theories about crime scenes with little evidence. He is also a capable tactician and leader, as he effectively led Team Flash without the help of "Harrison Wells", his mentor. *'Decent Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While nowhere near Green Arrow in terms of fighting skill, Barry can hold his own in a fistfight. *'Superhuman Speed, Agility, and Reflexes': Barry's metahuman ability is a connection to the Speed Force, which grants him the ability to move far faster than any human being. He's currently capable of running at Mach 2, and running up the side of buildings and across water without risk of gravity weighing him down. His speed has also gone to his reflexes, enabling him to react to things as though they were occurring in slow motion. *'Superhuman Endurance': Barry's enhanced durability enables him to survive attacks that would kill a normal human, like being struck with lightning or savagely beaten by the Reverse-Flash, who hits with the force of a moving car. *'Healing Factor': Since his cells regenerate far faster than normal, Barry has a healing factor that can bounce back from things such as a broken wrist in a matter of hours. The healing factor works to the point where drugs and alcohol have little effect on him, and being injected with 2.000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer only slowed him down momentarily. The healing factor is so strong he can heal from a broken spine in just a week. *'Enhanced Strength': Barry often uses the force generated from his speed by channeling it into his attacks, and his punches can send people flying. *'Intangibility': Barry can vibrate his body so as to make himself intangible, enabling him to phase through solid objects, or expel dangerous toxins from his body. *'Speed vacuum': Barry is capable of using his speed to control air flow. He can create giant vortexes to suffocate people by running around them, and can create tornadoes by moving his arms in a circular motion. *'Electrokinesis': Barry moves so fast that he creates electricity, and he can use it for a wide variety of usages, such as channeling static through his hands or even throwing it as lightning bolts. *'Mirages': Barry can create mirages of himself by bouncing back and forth too fast for humans to tell the difference, disorienting them. |-| The Cyborg= A genius inventor and CEO of Palmer Technologies, Ray Palmer was one of the many people who lost a loved one to Slade Wilson's attack on Starling City. Swearing to both rebuild Starling and ensure that no one would have to suffer his loss, Ray purchased the recently bankrupt Queen Consolidated, and used it's Applied Sciences division to build the Atom suit from a dwarf star alloy. With the suit, he became the Atom, a tech-based vigilante and frequent ally of the Arrow, whether the Arrow likes it or not. Equipment: *'Atom ExoSuit': Designed by Ray himself, the Atom Suit gives Ray numerous abilities, such as: **'Flight': One of the major abilities of Ray's suit is flight due to the jetpacks mounted on the back, shoulders, arms, and legs, and he's shown himself capable of pulling off difficult feats with ease, alongside easily hovering. **'Enhanced Strength and Durability': The suit enhances Ray's strength and durability to impressive levels, to the point where he can get hit with a missile and survive, and hurl Deadbolt across a room and leave a dent in the wall behind him. **'Hard-Light Blasts': The Atom suit is capable of firing incredibly powerful bursts of light. **'Electricity': The suit's gloves are capable of firing high-voltage electricity from the fingertips and blasting targets with it. **'Advanced HUD': The Atom suit comes equipped with an incredibly advanced HUD, capable of scanning an object and showing large amounts of information on it in a matter of seconds, creating a 3D representation of the environment, and syncing with his weapons system, enabling Ray to fire immediately after selecting a target. **'Shrinking': The suit is capable of shrinking down to a couple of inches, and even keeping the user shrunk outside of the suit. Abilities: *'Peak Condition': Ray, like most of Team Arrow, is at peak physical activity due to constant exercise. *'Genius-Level Intellect': With an IQ of 140 and a PhD, Ray is one of the smartest men alive, capable of building the Atom suit and enabling it to shrink, alongside work with the STAR Labs team to help repair it. |-| The Powerhouse= A kind-hearted athlete, Jefferson Jackson had it all until the day of the particle accelerator explosion. When stopping to help another person, Jefferson suffered an injury to his knee, costing him his scholarship. Turned bitter and cynical after the experience, Jefferson took a job as a mechanic. After the death of Ronnie Raymond, Jefferson was approached by Barry Allen and Martin Stein to become the new Firestorm. He initially rejected the offer, but agreed after Henry Hewitt, the other candidate, went rouge. With the help of Stein and Barry, Jefferson was able to overpower Hewitt. Given a purpose in life, Jackson happily left Central City with Stein to improve his abilities. Equipment: *'Firestorm Matrix': The technology that enables Jackson and Martin Stein to merge and become Firestorm. The two hosts must be compatible in order to become Firestorm. Powers and Abilities: *'Pyrokinesis': Firestorm can cover parts of his body in fiery plasma, and uses this power to deliver concussive blasts of flame. This fire is also capable of shielding him from harm, as he was able to collide with a missile and come out unharmed. *'Flight': Firestorm can use his abilities to fly at high speeds, to the point where he can keep up with Barry and the Reverse-Flash mid-fight. *'Telepathic Link': Jefferson is connected to the mind of Martin Stein while in the form of Firestorm, enabling the two to communicate and work out a strategy while staying focused on the fight at hand. *'Strong Physical Condition': While he's no longer the athlete he once was, Jackson is still in high physical condition. *'Genius-level Intellect': Martin Stein is one of the most renowned scientists of his time, and Jefferson is able to easily communicate with him thanks to their telepathic link. |-| The Magician= John Constantine was born in Liverpool, England. His mother had died in childbirth, and his father quickly blamed him for it, becoming an abusive alcoholic. Frequently abused, John gained an interest in the occult, hoping to find a way to bring his mother back from the dead. After years of learning, John became a skilled magician and legend among other users. However, during an exorcism, John summoned a powerful demon that ended up dragging the possessed soul to Hell. As punishment, he was damned. Horrified by what he had done, John retired, only returning to assist the angel Manny in stopping a Rising Darkness in return for being potentially redeemed. At some point, John traveled to Lian Yu to obtain the Orb of Horus and ran into Oliver Queen. After Oliver saved his life from a trap, a grateful John gave him a protection spell and urged him to call him should he ever need help with the supernatural. Oliver would later cash in this favor by having John help restore Sara Lance's soul. Powers and Abilities: *'Skilled Magician': Despite John's claims of simply "dabbling", he is incredibly skilled at the usage of various magics, and he's capable of easily determining the proper spell for a job. John has a wide variety of magic at his disposal, and he knows how to activate it in multiple languages. **'Pyrokinesis': John has shown himself to be capable of manipulating fire, such as being able to ignite his hands and throw fireballs at people. **'Summoning': John can summon various entities, such as demons, to fight for him, and can even channel these entities into his body. **'Magical Traps': John can set magical traps, such as enchanted circles, for various rituals, or for straight-up capturing his foes. It's unclear as to whether these traps work on everyone or just demons, as John tended to only use them when fighting demons. **'Telekinesis': John uses telekinesis to affect the inner workings of objects, such as closing and locking a door, though he can also use it in combat, as he was able to freeze a member of the League of Assassins in mid-air and kill them. *'Heightened Awareness': It's implied that John's skill with magic enables him to sense great power, as he was given an immediate sense of uneasiness when entering Star City due to Damien Dahrk. *'Occult Knowledge': John has an expert knowledge of the occult, enabling him to be prepared for just about any situation. |-|The Recruit= Speedy, better known as Thea Queen, is the half-sister of Oliver Queen, and the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn. After Oliver's disappearance, she fell into drug use, only stopping after a near-death experience with Vertigo. During a night in the Glades, she met Roy Harper after he tried to steal her purse, and they quickly became a couple. After Roy became Arsenal, sidekick to the Arrow, Thea broke up with him and began training under Malcolm to become stronger. However, Malcolm used this training to drug Thea and use her to kill Sara Lance before resuming their training, with her entirely unaware of her actions. After returning to Starling, Thea continued to train under Malcolm. Upon discovering Oliver's identity, Thea joined Team Arrow and took up the mantle of Speedy after Roy faked his death. Weapons and Equipment: *'Customized Recurve Bow': The major weapon of her arsenal, Thea's bow is colored red, and months of training have made her into a skilled and deadly archer. *'Jian': Thea wields a Chinese straightsword from her training with Malcolm. *'Hunting Arrows': While Oliver wields a wide variety of arrows, Thea tends to stick her with red-colored hunting arrows taken from her boyfriend Roy Harper, the former Arsenal. *'Arsenal Suit': Also taken from Roy, Thea's crime-fighting outfit is kevlar-lined, protecting her for harm, and also conceals her identity. Skills and Abilities: *'Peak Condition': After months of training under Malcolm Merlyn, Thea became incredibly strong and quick, capable of taking on several foes at once and effectively fighting alongside her brother and his allies. *'Skilled Swordsman': Thea has shown herself to be a skilled practitioner of kenjutsu, to the point where she can hold her own against Malcolm. *'Expert Marksman': Even prior to becoming Speedy, Thea showed intense skill as a marksman, winning several archery competitions and expertly throwing a bottle at a man's head. After becoming Speedy, Thea's skills became even greater, as she was capable of landing three expert shots to Black Canary's chest from a decent distance and expertly throw a letter opener at someone's head without looking. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While her skills are nowhere near that of her brother or father, Thea's training has enabled her to become a gifted hand-to-hand combatant who can go toe-to-toe with people like Oliver. *'Stealth Mastery': Thea's stealth skills are impressive, as she's able to easily sneak up on people like Black Canary, who was trained by the League of Assassins. *'Skilled Acrobat': Thea is easily capable of free-running across rooftops and other acrobatic feats, to the point where she can even escape Oliver. *'High Pain Tolerance': Thea has an incredible tolerance for pain, to the point where she was still capable of fighting after being thrown down a flight of stairs by Sara Lance. Even after someone spilled hot coffee on her, she barely shrugged. The New Avengers (MCU) (represented by Mr. Cfp of Ice-T Puppy Inc.) |-|The Leader= Steve Rogers was a weak but passionate citizen during World War II, who enlisted into the "Super Soldier" program. There, he gained enhanced physical attributes and led a team of elite commandos against HYDRA. In his final battle with Red Skull, he was frozen after crash-landing a missile into Antartica. He was left in this state until he was melted by Nick Fury. Awakened in a new world and new time, he continues to try to do the right things as Captain America. Equipment: *'Vibranium Shield:' Captain America's signature weapon, this shield has proven nigh-invulnerable to all kinds of damage. The shield has blocked conventional firearms and knives, and has blocked against explosions, blasts of enegery, and lightning. The shield also can absorb and rebound kinetic energy, shown that it was barely scratched when out against Winter Soldier's bionic arm or even Thor throwing his hammer full force at it; although Captain America was thrown back from both (as he was not anchored), the shield more than protected its' user. *'Uniform:' Captain America's second uniform with the Avengers received significant modifications from his original. While resistant to firearms and flame retardant, the uniform is resistant to energy attacks such as Iron Man's repulsor beams. The uniform is also equipped with magnetic plates that make retrieving his shield significantly easier mid-combat. Abilities: *'Enhanced Physical Condition:' After undergoing the Super Soldier serum, Captain America's body has been enhanced to the absolute limit. His strength allows him to compete physically with superhuman beings like Chitauri aliens and Ultron, and his body is durable enough to take energy blasts and survive 30 feet drops without discomfort. His reflexes, agility, and reaction time are beyond the level of Olympic athletes, and his stamina allow him to perform rigorous tasks far longer than most. *'Master combatant:' Captain America is a master of several styles and variations of combat. He is a master martial artist, incorporating at least eight vastly different martial arts from Boxing to Muay Thai, and received even more extensive training after his time with SHIELD. He is a masterful shield fighter, easily defeating dozens of men armed with knives and guns. He is a skilled marksman, throwing his shield with enough strength and precision to richochet off of walls and people back into his hands. Finally, he's an expert military operator, skilled in escape arts, demolition, espionage, tactical rescue, and intelligence gathering. *'Skilled Strategist:' Due to his mind's perception and ability to gather information being heightened as well, Captain America can create strategies and alter them in a split second. A prime example is his deployment of first-responders and the Avengers in the Battle for New York, and his skill as commander of the Howling Commandos in World War II. |-|The Femme Fatale= Natasha Romanoff was taken by the Soviet Union as a young child, raised to be a skilled spy and soldier. She excelled in her training, and performed several assassinations and missions that put her on the radar of SHIELD. She was eventually recruited by her would-be assassin, agent Clint "Hawkeye" Barton. As an agent of SHIELD, Natasha would be employed as Tony Stark's assistant to try to convince him to become an Avengers. Later, she would serve as a powerful member of the team in her own right as Black Widow. Equipment: *'Widow's Bite:' A pair of bracelets that serve multiple functions. The primary purpose of these bracelets are to deliver an electrical shock to the victim in a close quarters fight. They can also extend into a pair of batons, shoot taser disks, has a grappling hook built into it, and launch an electrical blast. *'Various bombs and gadgets:' In addition to the gadgets in her Widow's Bite, Black Widow utilizes several minor gadgets in her arsenal. Examples include flash bombs, smoke grenades, a glider harness, and a garrote. *'Uniform:' The fourth Black Widow uniform came with padding on her shoulders, knees, and elbows to protect her during her acrobatics. It has a thigh-holster on the left leg. Abilities: *'Expert Martial Artist:' Black Widow is a skilled martial artist, taking out several armed pirates, soldiers, Chitauri aliens, and STRIKE agents with ease in hand-to-hand. She was able to hold her own against the Winter Soldier, who is both a skilled martial artist and superhuman, and dozens of Ultron sentinels. *'Expert Marksman:' When utilizing firearms, Black Widow is an excellent marksman. She can easily shoot opponents while falling or dodging projectiles. *'Master Spy:' Black Widow is a masterful spy, well-versed in the arts of espionage, disguise, stealth, infiltration, and demolition. She is a skilled interrogator, manipulating and tricking her victims into giving her information. She is one of the most feared and respected assassins in the world, killing dozens of targets in her time with the KGB and SHIELD. Her intelligence is incredibly acute, capable of gathering information and responding appropriately, as well as being multilingual and a skilled hacker. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Black Widow's fighting style relies heavily on her skill as an acrobat. She is incredibly nimble and light on her feet, capable of stealing a Chitauri chariot by throwing him out of it while commandeering it. |-|The Quick One= Samuel Wilson is a former United States Air Force paratrooper, assigned with his partner Riley to perform missions utilizing the experimental EXO-7 Falcon suit. On one mission, Riley was killed by a RPG, and Sam entered retirement to aid other PTSD veterans returning from the Middle East. Sam soon became friends with Steve Rogers, and assisted him in his mission to defeat HYDRA and the Winter Soldier. Despite the destruction of his original suit, Sam was built a new one by Tony Stark to join the Avengers as Falcon. Equipment: *'EXO-7 Falcon Suit:' A jetpack created by Tony Stark after the destruction of his original. The suit allows the wearer to fly via three VTOL jet engines controlled by grips and Sam's cybernetic goggles. The wings could either stiffen to be manually controlled from the grips, or unfold to act as traditional flexible wings. In addition to utilizing the wings as melee blunt weapons, the suit was equipped with a machine pistol gauntlet and specialized goggles that utilized a HUD system which could examine on various scales and track enemies. The suit also features armor plating- the extent to which this is useful is unknown, but likely able to resist small-arms fire and superhuman strikes. *'Redwing Drone:' A small combat drone which helps Sam on missions. *'Steyr STP:' A traditional 9mm machine pistol, which is kept on a wrist gauntlet that can spring it into Sam's hand in a matter of seconds. Abilities *'Expert Acrobat': In order to withstand the equilibrium shifting caused by flight, Wilson is an expert acrobat. Many times during his battle with HYDRA, Wilson had to couple his acrobatic skills with his flight maneuvers to avoid being shot from the sky. *'Expert Marksman': Wilson is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting, as he has shown with his retractable sidearms. *'Expert Martial Artist': As a former member of the United States Armed Forces, Wilson is highly trained and skilled in hand to hand combat. He was able to hold his own against STRIKE leader Brock Rumlow though he was unable to defeat him. *'Expert Tactician': Wilson has shown capabilities in planning as he was able to help Captain America and his team strategize the plan to destroy the Insight Helicarriers and unmask HYDRA. He was able to react and respond to Ant-Man's unprecedented appearance and was able to perfectly counter his unique attacks after only viewing them momentarily. *'Master Pilot': Wilson displays the utmost skill when flying with his EXO wings; he can perform many advanced and complicated maneuvers while in midair. |-|The Cyborg= Tony Stark's best friend, James Rhodes is a decorated U.S. Air Force pilot and valuable ally to Iron Man. After assisting Stark in defeating Whiplash in the War Machine armor, Stark allowed him to keep the armor and work with the government as Iron Patriot. However, after he and Stark fought against terrorist organization A.I.M., Rhodes returned to the alias of War Machine, where he assisted the Avengers in theif final battle against Ultron. Proving his worth, Rhodes was added to the second incarnation of the Avengers as War Machine. Equipment: *'War Machine Mk. III Armor:' The War Machine Mark III armor has several different weapon systems and operating tools that make it a deadly weapon. In addition to giving the user superhuman strength and flight, it also has a built-in HUD system and life support system. The armor is extremely durable as well, enabling War Machine to go toe-to-toe with supervillains like Whiplash and resist extreme g-force during flight. In terms of weapons, the suit is equiped with two F200 assault rifle gauntlets, a GE-134 minigun that can track targets independently, the "Ex-Wife" missile launcher, repulsors, and a unibeam. There are also several minor laser-guided projectiles that can be launched from hus chest, such as darts and rockets. Abilities: *'Master Pilot:' A highly skilled Air Force pilot, War Machine is very skilled in maneuvering and operating the War Machine armor. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatang:' When utilizing the War Machine armor, his skill combined with the suit's strength and reflexes make him a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. *'Skilled Tactician:' War Machine can easily adapt and develop strategies in the field, shown when he fought off several Extremis soldiers and Ultron sentinels entirely on his own. |-|The Powerhouse= Vision is a powerful android created by combining the android purposed to be Ultron's final form, the Mind Gem, and the A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S.. Unlike his creator Ultron, Vision grew fond of humanity despite its flaws and fought with the Avengers against him. Using his ability to hack and corrupt computers, Vision destroyed Ultron's connection to the Internet, forcing him to rely on his many sentinels for survival. The last sentinel and Vision met at the end of the battle, and Vision reluctantly killed Ultron. From then on, Vision joined the new Avengers to protect humanity. Powers: *'Energy Beams:' By using the Mind Gem as a power source, Vision can unleash a powerful beam of energy from his forehead. The beam is strong enough to destroy Ultron's strongest form after several minutes of exposure, and destroy his weaker sentinels with ease. *'Density Manipulation:' Vision can manipulate his density to perform various superhuman abilities. By increasing his density, he gains enhanced strength to level to compete with Iron Man. He can also lower his density to become intangible, as well as levitate. *'Enhanced Durability: Vision's body is made of vibranium, making him extremely durable against damage. *'Computer Corruption:' Vision can corrupt and hack into a machine to destroy the machine connection to the Internet. However, this technique tires him out extensively and he requires rest afterwards. |-|The Magician= After the death of her parents, Wanda Maximoff and her twin brother Pietro volunteered themselves to experimental procedures conducted by HYDRA. While Pietro developed superhuman speed, she developed psionic abilities of her own. Pietro and Wanda were forced to escape when the Avengers attacked the HYDRA facility they were stationed, and were sought by Ultron in his mission to destroy the Avengers. However, Wanda soon learned the true intentions of Ultron and the twins abandoned him. Reluctantly, the twins fought alongside the Avengers to stop Ultron's plan. Despite Pietro being killed in the final battle, Wanda decided to continue to help people with the Avengers as Scarlet Witch. Powers: *'Telekinesis:' Scarlet Witch has the ability to move and manipulate items through her mind. She has used these powers to create energy shieldings for civilians, fly, and slow movement. She also uses this offensively, pushing foes out of her way or ripping sentinels apart from the inside. *'Telepathy:' Scarlet Witch can read the minds and emotions of others, as welll as communicate with them and experience their memories or fears. *'Mental Manipulation:' Scarlet Witch can manipulate the emotions and thoughts of others. For example, she is able to force people to relive memories and force them to feel intense emotions like fear or anger. She can also implant false memories into the mind of a person, and even manipulate people into performing actions. *'Psionic Energy:' Scarlet Witch can launch blasts, waves, and boltsbof telekinetic energy at her opponents, which can damage them by pulling or blowing them apart. |-|The Recruit= A former convict who was arrested for playing Robn Hood, Scott Lang was eventually recruited by Dr. Hank Pym as to be the new Ant-Man because he couldn't get a job at Baskin-Robbins, since they always find out. Trained by Pym and his daughter Hope Van Dyne, Scott attempted to steal the Yellowjacket suit from Darren Cross, Pym's former protegee. However, the two men fought in a drawn-out fight after Cross donned the Yellowjacket suit. Reaching the resolution at Lang's ex-wife's house, Scott defeated Yellowjacket. Falcon, an Avenger who'd previously fought him during a successful heist of the Avengers facility, decided to recruit Ant-Man. Equipment: *'Ant-Man Suit:' Ant-Man wears a robust and durable suit given to him by Hank Pym. The suit allows him to shrink approxmiately to the size of an ant while retaining his typical strength. He also gains enhanced reflexes, capable of dodging gunfire and focused laser beams, and nigh-invulnerability to damage from falling. Finally, his helmet allows him to communicate to ants via pheromonal manipulation. He can shrink and regrow at will. Abilities: *'Skilled Thief:' Ant-Man is a very skilled and capable thief, working well both by himself and others in infiltrating and bypassing houses and facilities. *'Expert Tactician:' Ant-Man is a highly capable planner and strategist- he can come up with strategies and elaborate heist plans, and adapt them as needed should the situation require it. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Ant-Man's hand-to-hand training coupled with the Ant-Man suit makes him an incredibly dangerous foe in a fistfight. X-Factors Explanations Justice League = *While Oliver Queen may be a grizzled and well-rounded hero, and the Flash may have been fighting metahumans and other threats for at least a year, the rest of the group's experience pales in comparison to that of their opponents. Laurel's had some adventures, but she's nowhere near her sister in term of superhero activity, having become a hero around the same time as Ray, while Jefferson has only been in one major super battle throughout his career. Speedy, despite her training, has only just recently become Oliver's sidekick. With the exception of Green Arrow, the Flash, and John Constantine, a well-known and revered throughout the world magician, the League consists of a group of largely inexperienced heroes. *What the Justice League lacks in individual experience, they make up for working as a team. The majority of the League are members of Team Arrow, who have been working together effectively for some time, while Oliver and Barry have shown themselves capable of easily working together to take down larger threats. Even Firestorm has shown himself capable of easily working with Barry. *See above, but to paraphrase, the League is skilled at working together, with most of the team familiar with how the others fight and basing their tactics around it. *This is where Oliver's lone wolf tendencies tend to bite him in the ass. Oliver, while a skilled leader, has shown himself to have doubts about his ability to lead, and he's nowhere near as used to leading a team of this size as Cap, preferring to lead smaller groups through stealthier missions. |-| New Avengers = *Despite limited work as a team, all of these heroes were put through intense and dangerous missions to be deemed worthy to be an Avenger. Falcon and War Machine are both ex-military, and have assisted Captain America and Iron Man respectively before. Widow is a former assassin and SHIELD agent, while Ant-Man is an ex-convict and thief. The only greenhorns are Scarlet Witch and Vision, but both are capable of defending themselves with ease. *They're called the New Avengers for a reason; this is a team of new superheroes roughly gathered to replace the Avengers. Because of this, the team's operational experience is somewhat limited as a group. *The team's lack of experience doesn't hinder their ability to work together. Most of these heroes work together with professional respect and duty- and also get along decently as friends and comrades. *Captain America is one of, if not the greatest, leader ever. Not only is he an incredibly skilled strategist and tactician, but he is also a charismatic and respected commander of the Avengers. Notes *Voting ends whenever Cfp and I feel like ending it. *The battle will be set in Central City. *You guys should know the voting standards by now. If it's bad, we'll let you know. Battle Prologue Avengers Facility, 2016 "Tell me more about this "new guy"." Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson casually walked through the hallway of the Avengers facility, the latter handing a folder to his leader. "Name's Scott Lang. Ex-convict turned pint-sized superhero." Cap looked carefully over the files, leafing through the reports of his arrest and in his hometown. "Seems legit to me. He with th rest of the team?" "Right in here." Falcon and Captain America walk into a conference room, greeted by the rest of the Avengers and a newcomer. He wears an oddly-shaped metal helmet, as well as a red costume. "Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." "Oh my- I'm meeting Captain America!" Ant-Man yelped, practically jumping up and down in glee. Realizing his immaturity, he straightens himself up and, perhaps too seriously, greets him. "So, um, yeah- Hi, I'm Scott. Could you sign this for my daughter?" The veteran hero chuckled as he shook hands. "Maybe later, Scott. Falcon here tells e you got some pretty special skills." Ant-Man laughed. "Yeah, those special skills I used to kick his-" The Black Widow quickly interrupted. "Language, Scott. 'Ol stars and stripes ain't a big fan of those withna dirty mouth." Steve coughed. "Anyway, we figured we'd get you a test mission. It's a small job, shouldn't be a problem. War Machine, bring up the situation." Rhodey pressed several buttons on his suit, before a hologram showed footage of a city under attack. "Starling City, 2015. A shadowy terrorist organizaion called the League of Assassins mounted an attempt to destroy the city's population using a poisonous virus. They were stopped by a team of vigilantes, led by longtime criminal and vigilante called "The Arrow"." Vision continued the briefing. "This is not the first time the Arrow has served as a focal point for superhuman activity. In 2012, he attempted to stop now deceased Malcolm Merlyn from blowing up the city's slums, while in 2014 he worked with the League to stop an army of supersoldiers under leadership of international mercenary Deathstroke." "Just this year, the Arrow's has resurfaced under the guise "Green Arrow", just as several smaller scale attacks began wiping out mayoral candidates. He also has connections to a superhuman labelled "The Flash" in Central City." Scarlet Witch speaks up. "It sounds to me we should be helping this "Green Arrow", not arresting him." Falcon and Ant-Man muttered in agreement, while War Machine scowled under his helmet. Rogers quickly brought the team back together. "We're not going to be arresting him. I just want to meet with him, get a bead on him. But as we can see, he's not the friendliest person we know, so I want all of you as back-up." He gestured to Lang. "Especially you." Lang smiled. "I won't let you down, Captain!" "The rest of you, suit up. We'll leave tonight." As the rest of the Avengers disassembled, Lang remained awkwardly at the conference room. "Oh, you mean now? I'll...um...yeah..." Wilson grabbed Lang's shoulder and escorted him away. "Let's go, Tic-Tac." ---- Star City, 2016 "Speedy, get to cover!" Thea Queen quickly flipped behind a stack of crates, gunfire exploding where she once was. In the middle of a shipping yard in Star City, Team Arrow converged on yet another H.I.V.E. nest. Before Speedy could return fire, she heard a piercing scream. The H.I.V.E. soldiers covered their ears in pain before Black Canary leaped upon them. She quickly slammed her baton into the face of one, while another received a swift kick to the throat. One soldier managed to raise his rifle, before a blast of hard-light energy slammed into his chest. "Sorry to ruin your party, Canary. Figured you could use some help." The Atom soon joined Canary in the fight, brawling alongside the vigilante. Thea scaled to the top of the crates, launching a volley of arrows at some more incoming goons. "Where's the boss at?" She yelled on coms. To answer her question, a green arrow rigged with a explosive slammed onto a shipping crate's lock. There was a whirring as Green Arrow grappled down onto the ground from some nearby crates. Two Ghosts charged him in an attempt to stop him from reaching the crate, but he kicked one backwards before uppercutting the other. As they staggered back, he dropped them with two well-placed arrows. As Oliver stepped into the crate, he stopped, confused. Inside, there was a single computer case sitting in the center of the crate. Suddenly, a gunshot went off behind him as a Ghost fell to the ground. "Thanks, John." Diggle kept his pistol raised as he stepped into the crate. "Anytime. What's in the box?" Oliver picked up the case and gestured for Diggle to go. "I'm not sure, but we need to get it out of here before H.I.V.E regroups. Ray, cover us!" "I'm on it!" With a grin, the Atom soared off into the air and blasted Ghosts left and right as they fired on Oliver. "I gotta admit. This is way more fun than a board meeting." The package secured, Speedy and Black Canary fell back as well, taking down a few Ghosts as the group retreated to the van, which drove away as Ray followed them overhead. ---- As the elevator touched down, Oliver stepped out into the Arrowcave with the case at his side. Felicity turned away from the computers and looked at the case with clear interest. "You know our anniversary was last month, right?" Thea chuckled as she stepped off the elevator. Oliver ignored the joke as he set the case down on the table and opened it to find a laptop with a very familiar logo on the back. Felicity's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock. "This is a SHIELD computer. Why does H.I.V.E have or want one of these?" Diggle stepped forward to take a look. "When Captain America took down SHIELD, a lot of data got lost in the shuffle. Odds are, H.I.V.E got their hands on something of importance." Oliver opened the computer to find it locked. "How long will it take you to unlock it?" Felicity shrugged, "SHIELD decryption was famously inconsistent. It could take a while. Suddenly, Oliver's phone rang, and he answered it upon seeing the caller ID. It was none other than John Constantine. "John?" "Listen, mate. Get all of your crew together, I got real bleedin' big news." Category:Blog posts